Brush-type scrubbing systems and appliances are of course well known for surface maintenance, particularly floor surfaces. However, in some high demand or difficult surface maintenance applications and environments, brush-type-scrubbing systems may be inadequate. Examples of high demand or difficult cleaning applications include, among others, parking lots, airport runways, gas stations, and the like.
Pressure washers or water blasting or jetting systems are of course well known and commercially available. Manufacturers of such water blasting systems and pressure washers include, among others, Vactor, Jetstream, Gardener Denver Water Jetting, Aqua-Dyne, Hammelmann, and Imperial Industries.